


Thieves Among the Upper Crust

by Ace (gold_3745)



Category: Dragon Quest XI
Genre: Heist, I Tried, Kisses, Mentions of alcohol, Other, erik fucking 360 noscopes with a boomerang more at ten, uhh, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22063666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gold_3745/pseuds/Ace
Summary: Heliodor was a fine city, was what you wish you could say, but… this city was up to its neck in misdeeds and thieves.  You’re a thief, too; but this man… this… this demon in a olive green tunic… he is way better.He stole your goddamn heart.
Relationships: Camus | Erik (Dragon Quest XI)/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	Thieves Among the Upper Crust

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I fully blame the SoS discord for this, but! I got over things that used to be hella uncomfortable for me, if this gets enough traction I might make more with Erik and other characters because this was honestly really fun to write! As always thanks to Addy for betaing, and happy new year!

Heliodor was a fine city, was what you wish you could say, but… this city was up to its neck in misdeeds and thieves. Even the guards were easily corrupt and bought, like the guard you just paid off for today’s rich looking folk, of which there were few.

Now as you sit at the bar, the day really felt worthless. Maybe this thievery wasn’t worth it. Maybe go and get a real job, one working in a bakery, or the armory, you never tried forging so who knows? 

A creak interrupts your thoughts and the light shift of weight upon your person alerts you. You reach behind you and grab the tunic of the man who just tried to steal from your pockets. It’s a small tubby man, his nose round and his mustache short. He stammers for an explanation as you reach for your knife.

A hand on your shoulder stops you and you turn to meet blue eyes and even bluer hair. He smiles, “Sorry about my partner here, he has sticky hands. The name’s Erik, and yours?”

“He just tried to steal from me and you expect me to just… forgive and forget?” You tilt your head and sigh as this Erik guy shoots a look that says, ‘yes, because I’m giving you a puppy dog look that’s actually really cute’. Wiping a hand down your face you then hold out the other after dropping Erik’s partner. 

You say your name and he shakes on it, smirking. 

“So, you a thief too?”

“Wha- how’d you-”

“Not many people can sense Derk, as clumsy as he may be. You must’ve been in some seedy circles to know what your pockets being lifted feels like.” Erik smiles, he saw right through you with a blink of the eye, just who exactly was this man?

“Now how about I take you for a drink, on me. As an apology.” And now he was flirting, great. You sigh and roll your eyes. 

“What the hell, sure.” You grin right back at him, prompting him and Derk to sit at the counter and you follow.

You three order, and Erik falls silent over his drink, a quiet look befalling him. For one that seemed so together you realize now just how fallen apart he was, it wasn’t very visible but everyone had their reasons for thieving. Some to get away, some for the thrill, and some were just plain old downtrodden and out of luck.

You chose for the thrill, he’s choosing to get away. It’s written on his face, like a rat caught in broad daylight, cornered and looking for his next escape.

Late into the night, after exchanging stories of previous outings, Erik turns to you with a thoughtful look over his face. “How would you like to join Derk and I for our next heist, pal?” 

You don’t know why you said yes.

* * *

You and the nimble blue haired boy by the name of Erik ascend the rooftops of Heliodor as night descends. He climbs across the tightropes connecting roofs with practiced ease, looking back at you with a hooded smirk. You follow with a small grunt, pulling your own hood down further as the wind buffets your face.

He stops at the edge of town and climbs his way down, motioning you to follow. Derk stayed behind to keep the target occupied at the other end of town, which you’re kinda thankful for. He doesn’t strike you as the entirely graceful type. 

Erik motions to the closed door, moving out of the way to allow you to pick the lock. The door squeaks open after a short moment and you smile at him. He has a look of thoughtfulness across his face and stops you from taking a step inward. 

“Lemme through.” He smirks and steps in front, seemingly marking locations with his finger and calculating something. He takes a boomerang off his back, spins around once and releases it. It bounces around, clearly enchanted, and activates multiple booby traps that lay in wait for possible intruders.

He turns to you, “Apprez vous.” Erik does a dramatic bow, forcing a scoff and eye roll from you at the show-off way he handled the traps. He smiles and follows you in, “Remember, we’re looking for a little blue box.”

“Yeah, yeah.” You sniff the air, and begin to search each room, eventually coming across a smaller room than the building seemingly allowed. You make a small beckoning whistle, and before you can blink, Erik is beside you.

“What did you find?”

“This room is smaller than the others.” You enter, gazing over the painting on one wall. You look to Erik and he pulls it off the wall. A safe greets you two, “Hah! Just a measly safe?” 

You already take to unlocking the thing, pulling out the small box within once the lock pops open. Holding it closely you flash a triumphant grin to Erik. He nods and the both of you sprint out the door, not caring much about leaving it like it was. Not as if you two could rerig any of that before the owner got home.

Erik takes off onto the roofs again, beckoning you to follow. After reaching the safety of the rooftops he turns to you, “So let’s see it.”

You hesitantly take the box from your conifers, to which he quickly takes it from you and looks it over. “Yes… this is exactly like they described it!”

“Good, now give it back.” 

Erik turns to you and looks down at your outstretched hand. He places the hand with the box in it into yours, and then tugs you close to him, dipping you into a kiss. 

His lips are soft and his hold tight, his hair tickles your forehead and his nose bumpsinto yours. He smiles within the kiss and presses for a little tongue, which you stupidly oblige. You’re a thief, sure; but this man… this… this  _ demon _ in a olive green tunic… he is way better.

He stole your goddamn heart. 

Once he pulls away, you swirl back into consciousness and awareness to see him stand.

“No, I don’t think I will.”

Before you can react, he’s running along the rooftops, shouting back to you. “Thanks for the lockpicking and safe cracking!” He stands at the end of the current row of buildings, where he then does a cocky-ass salute. “Maybe we’ll meet again, you crackshot thief.”

Falling to your knees as he backflips off the edge, you look at your own hands and what you managed to pilfer during the kiss. A small knife, but one that was made with diligence and patience. It must’ve cost quite a pretty penny at the local armory, and it had an inscription on it too.

Taking a closer look you gasp and almost drop the sliver of reflected moonlight, for on it was “ _ Your payment for this heist, thanks again, bud. -Erik _ ”

He stole your heart, and you’re one hundred percent sure you’ll never get your payback.


End file.
